ethnipediafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:FilipinoMan
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Ethnipedia Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley You should make new pages for this wiki. :P Its kind of hard editing the people of Mexican descent section. : If you're having trouble editing the tables of people, just find any cell to the left (the one with the pictures and names), right click and select "rows" and then select "add row after", it will add two new rows without messing it up. I know how difficult it can be, I was once in your shoes. It took two years for me to understand everything, but if you still need any help, just let me know. Understand that this Wiki only has two contributors at this time, it is very heard for certain groups sometimes and I would ask if you have any folks interested in ethnic groups studies that you spread this Wikia to them. It's about time other contributers join other than the creator. Writing articles can be very energy-draining and troubling and even boring especially when you're the only contributer. Especially when it comes to groups I'm not interested in such as Greeks, it shows and doesn't appear to be as powerfully-written as others. If you are having trouble with the tables, here's what you do, here is what I did. Once you get the two new table cells in, center the text of the person's name, press "enter" and then add the image - you'll notice that on the options only lets you put the picture to the right or left in the cell. There is a way around this, go the "source" tab on top, and you'll notice every image has an ending like this "....|thumb|119px]]". If you place it left or right, it appears like this "......|thumb|right|119px]]". To center to the image, just change the word "right/left" to the word "center" making it look like this ".....|thumb|center|119px]]" and the image will be centered equalling the table. FilipinoMan (talk) 21:53, July 11, 2013 (UTC)FilipinoMan You should add this to Native Americans I already added the name and info(on the list of people of indigenous descent) but it doesn't work when I try uploading a picture. http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/c/c3/Cajem%C3%A9.jpg/220px-Cajem%C3%A9.jpg : It is done, thank you for your contribution and as always, try to spread among the well-knowledged to help this site grow. FilipinoMan (talk) 01:27, January 13, 2014 (UTC)FilipinoMan Hello it's me Massacrex3 or whatever my old username was. I am back, I was wondering if you could join my forum (well me and my friends) since you're Filipino. There is a Filipino section on there, you could be a good contributer. You need to make an account to view the stuff though, the link is on my profile. Gracies. :Indeed i can. FilipinoMan (talk) 02:51, October 6, 2014 (UTC)FilipinoMan ````````````` Or the link right here. http://www.forumnostrum.com/forum.php?referrerid=62 ````